1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in the U.S. Patent Office this invention is found in the general Class entitled, "Machine Elements and Mechanisms" (Class 74) and more particularly in the subclass entitled, "gearing roller" (Subclass 465).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spur gears, tooth pulleys, gear racks, roller chains and sprockets are all well known in the power transmission art. In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,232, above-identified, a complete description of assembled preforms for use with toothed timing belts and the like have been both described and claimed. Not shown was the simplified method of providing roller chain sprockets which could be assembled and mounted in a manner similar to that shown for the transmission member in the above-identified patent. To the extent that it applies the information disclosed and claimed in my above-identified patent is incorporated by reference into this application.
The use of a length of roller chain mounted to a support blank is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,488 to HUSZAR as issued on Oct. 29th, 1963. In this and prior known art, insofar as is known, no attempt has been made to provide a tooth sprocket in which the teeth are pivotally connected and are removably mounted on the support member. The assembled sprocket has teeth whose spacing and shape are positive and precise.
The present invention provides a ready and inexpensive means for making and assembling positive tooth sprockets which may be utilized with single pitch or multipitch roller chains. Preformed tooth members are precisely spaced from each other by connecting links or by mating hinge portions and are supported and retained on a suitable support blank so that each preform is secured at the required relationship to a supplied support surface. The tooth preform is attached to the outer portion of the support blank to provide an established pitch line. Alternately the support blank may have a groove in which the preform is maintained in a similarly fixed and spaced relationship. A series of preforms when secured to the support blank provides a complete tooth sprocket. It is further contemplated that the preforms may be mounted upon an expanding-type support which would provide a variable tooth sprocket drive.